The invention relates to an imaging device, a camera system, and an imaging method and, for example, an imaging device, a camera system, and an imaging method suitable for controlling a reduction of frame rate without deteriorating image quality.
In these days, an imaging device mounted in a digital camera has adopted a technique of generating image data with a wide dynamic range or a High Dynamic Range (HDR) composition technique by compositing a plurality of pixel signals generated depending on each output charge of light receiving elements having various exposure times. The HDR composition is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-141229.